Warriors: Hidden Conspiracies
by Songarri0125
Summary: Part two of the 'Warrior/Sonic crossover'. The chosen cats are united and are training to combat the unknown enemy that has yet to be seen. However, personal conflicts and the sudden killing of numerous cats has caused tension between the four clans. Nonetheless, the four cats will be greeted by others as they attempt to stop the increasing carnage and uncover a dark secret.
1. Prologue

Midnight blue enveloped the skies as night settled over the forest. The creatures of the day remained sleeping, while their counterparts silently crept through the darkness. Aside from the howling winds and the stars from above, all was peaceful. Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and the sound of approaching paw steps broke the stillness that was once there. In the center of the forest stood the Gathering Tree, the location where all clan cats meet with one another during the full moon. The waning crescent appeared from behind the clouds and its light shone on the ancient tree; from it, four silhouettes took form in the shape of four cats with pure white fur, and eyes that were as black as coal.

"It is time," the leader of the group commanded.

The tom beckoned his companions to follow him. All four felines made a spot for themselves amongst the branches before commencing with the planned meeting.

"Things are not going as plan," his voice was uncertain and fragile.

One of the spirits, a molly, growled bitterly at the claim. Everyone turned and watched as her eyes blazed white with fury and her fur reverted to her original calico skin.

"This is unacceptable," she protested angrily. "The cats we have chosen are supposed to unite and prepare for the future battle with our enemies; instead, two of them off in pursuit of females!"

"Oceanpelt," the other Starclan cat retorted. "Are you suggesting that we interfere with their affairs?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Auraheart," Oceanpelt sneered. "They must remember that their actions can have an impact, not just on them, but for everyone else!"

"They are," the Starclan cat countered. "These warriors are beginning to realize what is important and will eventually make the right choice. However, that does not justify with interfering with their lives!"

"Are you suggesting that we allow this taboo to continue between the Shadowclan and Windclan cat? In addition, the other tom - he has focused more on obtaining the heart of the she-cat than he should be on his part in the plan! This foolhardy must end before-"

"Enough!"

All eyes shifted toward the final tom, whose appearance reverted to that of his original self: his fur and whiskers remained white, to indicate his age at the time of his death. The only difference was that his eyes now glow the color blue.

"What Auraheart says is true, Oceanpelt," the elder faced the molly audaciously. "Though it would benefit our clan, we cannot interfere in their personal life. It is up to them to determine what they can/cannot do with the freedom they possess; all we can do is offer them wisdom and hope for the best."

The Riverclan warrior snorted in disbelief but remained silent. The tension that formed around the spirits seemed to have lessened but their expressions were grim and full of suspicion - not toward each other, but at what was currently happening in the living. One of the felines, whose appearance reverted to that of a dark-blue tom, was the first to address the situations to his allies.

"As you all are currently aware of," the tom spoke. "Some-cat or something has been terrorizing our homes and clans for some time."

"'Terror' is not the choice of word I would use to describe the level of anarchy," Auraheart responded with disgust.

"I, too, agree to that statement," Oceanpelt added. "What the clans are suffering from aren't normal ambushes or attacks courtesy of neighboring rogues, but intentional murders!"

"It is no longer mere coincidence," Graywhiskers sneered, as though the very thought of the killings made him nauseous. "It hasn't even been a full month and already there have been reports of numerous cats are killed and left to decay or be eaten by crows."

The small group nodded in agreement at the confirmed problem but it did little to ease the fear that lingered in their psyches. Neither one wanted to admit it, but it was clear that fear was beginning to settle in the Starclan Spirit's core. Not once in the history of the four clans had such an atrocity of this magnitude ever been planned out so thoroughly and actually carried out; this was not some mere threat nor invasion tactic, but something far worse.

"What do you make of these attacks, Breezefur," Graywhiskers asked.

The tom shut his eyelids and thought. It was obvious as to why these ominous events were transpiring, but he wanted to try to understand as to what they actually meant. At last, Breezefur made his statement, and it was not a positive one: "From what I can make out," he commented. "These crimes not only validate the coming of the storm that we have previously discussed, but it most likely meant to symbolize a declaration of war between the clan cats and those who have yet to be discovered."

"Is it possible that the reason behind these events is to intimidate the others and cause total hysteria among the current generation?" Auraheart questioned.

"So it would seem," Graywhiskers replied.

Oceanpelt pondered on the hypothesis and growled threateningly. "What a cowardly tactic," she said at last. "However, it proves to be beneficial to our enemies. Not only that, but it would appear that the enemy are using warrior techniques."

Auraheart was the first to respond. "So our own warriors _are_ siding with the adversary," her voice suddenly drained. "How could they?"

"Numerous reasons, Auraheart," Graywhiskers said. "Regardless, though, our chosen warriors must be informed of any changes that will transpire in the near future; also, just as we agreed from before, we must send a message to those whom we feel will be able to support them in their cause."

Every cat, excluding Oceanpelt, murmured in agreement at the previous plan.

"We don't have much time," Breezefur warned. "Everything is riding on these two gambles; if we fail, then all is lost. The plan must go into effect without any delay!"

"Then what are we waiting for," Oceanpelt snapped. "Let us make haste!"

"Agreed," Auraheart meowed.

Afterwards, the two she-cats dissolved and made their return back toward home. Only Breezefur and Graywhiskers remained and their expressions were not as optimistic as their fellow companions were. Graywhiskers faced the Starclan cat and his eyes showed concerns.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing, Breezefur," the former elder voiced with uncertainty.

"To be honest...I don't know," the tom admitted. "Nonetheless, all we can do is hope that the choice we made was the right one, and that our own warriors do the right thing in the end."


	2. Allegiance

Allegiances

**Windclan**

**Leader:**

Acornstar (Maximilian) - Elderly dark brown tom with white whiskers and blue eyes

**Deputy:**

Auburntail (Elias) - Dark brown tom with red shadings and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Emeraldstripe (Nicole) - Brown molly with green-and-blue eyes and black markings on her face

Apprentice, Purplelilly (Sonia) - Tortoiseshell molly with unusual red paws and pitch-black eyes

**Warriors: **

Leafstorm (Manic) - Gray tabby tom with brown eyes with a tint of green

Apprentice, Beepaw

Desertpelt (Antoine) - Light brown tom with blue eyes

Yellowtail (Bunnie) - yellow ginger molly with golden eyes and a twisted front paw

Skunkpelt (St. John) - Long - haired black tom with twin stripes running down his back

Nightfur (Hershey) - Slender black molly with white underbelly and jade-colored eyes

Swiftclaw (Rob O' Hedge) - Gray tom with pale white paws and tail tip

Auburnheart (Sally) - Light brown tabby molly with blue eyes and small markings on her back

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Windsoul (Sonic) - Dark gray-and-blue tom with emerald eyes

Roseheart (Amy) - Light red tabby with a heart-shaped symbol and jade-colored eyes

Fuzzytalon (OC) - Black bombay tom with yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

Beepaw (Charmy) tortoiseshell tom with yellow fur, black stripes on his tail, and golden irises

Honeypaw (Saffron) sand-colored molly with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**Queen(s):**

Bluetail (Bernadette) - Dark gray and blue queen with blue eyes

Flowerheart (Aleena) - Silver tabby with three black stripes across her back and blue eyes

Chestnut (Megan) - Light-brown queen with green eyes

Redclaw (Mari-An) - Flame-colored ginger with blue eyes, caring for Swiftclaw's kit: Vinekit (Jon) dark red tom with blue eyes

**Elder(s): **

Sandfur (Alicia) –Dark brown tabby with black speckles, light brown underbelly and blue eyes

Calmwind (Uncle Chuck) - Formally known as Stormchaser, pale gray and blue tom with a torn tail and scratched right ear

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **

Blackstar (Black Doom) - Black and brown tom with orange and red irises

**Deputy: **

Darkheart (Mephiles) - Calico tom with black-and-white patches, and reptilian, yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat: **

Moonpool (Maria) - Pure white molly with blue irises

Apprentice, Goldenpaw

**Warriors: **

Shadowsoul (Shadow) - svelte black tom with crimson-colored eyes

Gemheart (Rogue) - pale white she-cat with bluish green eyes

Nightclaw (Omega) - Large, muscular tom with a scar covering his shoulder and eye

Dusktail (Espio) - Slim gray tortoiseshell tom

Silentvoice (Emerl) - Brown and yellow tom with sky-blue eyes; doesn't speak as much

Crimsonpelt (Biolizard) - Red ginger tom with a gash across his face

Nightbringer (OC) - black tabby with a claw mark on his ear

**Apprentices: **

Goldenpaw (Hope) - Pale, yellow ginger she-cat

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **

Lakestar (Amadeus) - Yellow tabby tom with gray spotting and a scar over his left eye

**Deputy: **

Sharpteeth (Rotor) - Dark gray tom with two overgrown incisors hanging from his mouth

**Medicine Cat: **

Greenrose (Cosmo) - Brown tortoiseshell she-cat with green-and-blue eyes

Apprentice, Twintail (Tails) - Yellow tom with a spit tail at the end

**Warriors: **

Jaggedtooth (Vector) - Huge calico cat with razor-sharp teeth

Riverstream (Rosemary) - Dark gray she-cat

Silverfur (Silver) - Gray and white tabby with blue-gray speckles

Emberheart (Blaze) - Lavender colored molly with yellow eyes and a red spot on her head; cannot swim

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Whitefur (Barby) - Slim, white ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentices: **

Brownpaw (Marine) - Brown calico she-cat with a black-striped tail

**Queen(s):**

Vanillafur (Vanilla) - Cream and brown queen with brown eyes, currently raising her kit: Creamkit (Cream) cream-colored she-kit

**Elder(s): **

Foxtail (Merlin) - Dark bronze tom with gray whiskers and light blue eyes

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **

Lockstar (Locke) - Red colored tom with a dark red patch on his forehead

**Deputy: **

Talonclaw (Knuckles) - Red colored tom with purple eyes, and a crest on his chest; has overgrown claws on his forepaws

**Medicine Cat: **

Cloudstripe (Dr. Finitevus) - White tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Gentlefeather (Tikal) - Orange-red she-cat

**Warriors: **

Blackshell (Mighty) - Large calico tom with a red patch on his back

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Tornear (Julie-Su) - Light lavender she-cat with a missing left ear and scarred left arm

Bloodlock (Lien-Da) - Dark red molly with blue eyes and a battered left eye

Stonepelt (Remington) - Brown tom with blue eyes

Earthpelt (Wynmacher) - Brown ginger tom

Hillslide (Raynor) - Orange-red tom

**Apprentice:**

Yellowpaw (Ray) - Blonde-yellow tom with a curly tail

Spiritpaw (OC) - Large bengal tom with light brown fur

Gingerpaw (OC) - Slim bengal molly with red-orange fur and brown markings

**Queen(s): **

Steppinghill (Komi-Ko) - Dark lavender she-cat, carrying Stonepelt's kits

Dawnfur (Lara-Le) - Pale red tabby she-cat with brown speckles, caring for Earthpelt's kit: Sunkit (Mace) pale red tom with blue eyes

**Elder(s): **

Brokenheart (Athair) - Formally known as Darkearth, brown and red tom with blue eyes and a crest on his chest

Losteye (Sabre) - Formally known as Soaringtail, brown colored tom with a white crest on his chest and is blind in one eye

**Cats outside the Clans**

Chris - Auburn colored tom with blue eyes, lives with twolegs

Molly - Red-Orange she-cat with blue eyes; lives with twolegs, a block away from Chris

Eggpelt - Large white tom with black paws, red pupils and a scarred face; rogue who lives in the alleyway, former warrior of Shadowclan

Dingo - Black australian mist with scars on her body and eye; rogue who lives in the alleyway, former warrior of Shadowclan

Metal - Dark gray and blue tom with red eyes

Scourge - Dark gray tom with blue eyes and gashes on his stomach

Fiona - Red-brown-cream colored Siamese she-cat with blue eyes

Nack - Lavender-and-white tom with blue eyes

Khan - Brown ginger tom, lives on the far side of Riverclan territory as a loner

Big - Chubby tortoiseshell tom, lives the life of a loner with Khan

Honey - Light blonde she-cat, lives with Khan and Big as a loner

Lupe - Gray-and-white she cat who lives far away from Thunderclan borders, a loner who watches over other rogues, loners, and abandoned kittypets

**Other Animals**

Cheese - Blue robin that lives in Riverclan territory

Froggy - Green-spotted frog who hangs around with Big


	3. Chapter 1

"Hey, Fuzzypaw, you still awake?"

Windsoul stalked silently through the camp of sleeping cats, all the while attempting to find the face of a certain feline. The tom had previously checked the stationed posts residing along the campground and still could not detect the presence of his fellow clan-mate. The Windclan cat came to a halt when he caught sight of a familiar silhouette standing farther away from the camp. As Windsoul approached the shadowy imagery, he was able to distinguish the cat's identity: short-black fur, fourteen whiskers, and yellow eyes that glowed within the night. A mixture of curiosity annoyance formed inside the cat's body as he marched toward his unsuspecting companion.

"Hey, Fuzzypaw," the Windclan tom called but no response. "Fuzzypaw, are you even conscious?"

The black cat slowly turned his head and Windsoul backed away in discomfort. His pupils were as round as pebbles and his mouth gaped open; in short, the former apprentice was either possessed, in a catatonic-state, or frightened by something dire.

"You okay, pal?" Windsoul asked once more.

Instead of receiving a positive response, the Windclan cat received a violent scream, courtesy of his dark-furred ally.

_"Ouch,"_ he screeched as pain struck his eardrums. "What the fur was that for?"

The black tom ignored the warrior's demand and bared his teeth threateningly before stalking toward him. "How many times must I tell you..." he growled. "…Stop calling me by that name!"

Windsoul could not help but _mrrow _in response to his friend's childish retort. Even though he, too, was a warrior, he would still get harassed due to his birth name. Most of the time it would all be in good-natured fun, but that did not change the fact that he still loathed the name he received as a kit.

"I'm sorry, Fuzzy_talon_," Windsoul addressed the tom more appropriately. The ebony cat seemed to have cooled down some with the tom's apology. That was good for them both. "Now, then, where have you been, and what are you doing here; I've been looking for you all morning and the sun's not even out yet."

"I was assigned guard duties until one of the older warriors asked me to switch," he responded. "Afterwards, I decided to take a break and relax for a moment."

"While it's dark?"

"Don't you do it sometimes?" Fuzzytalon responded.

"Good point," Windsoul admitted. "Anyhow, what was with that bizarre look you recently had?" Fuzzytalon stared at the tom as though he had asked a stupid question. "A moment ago, you looked as though something was on your mind."

"Did I," he asked in a sincere voice. "I don't remember anything, really."

_Is that so? _The tom thought with disbelief but did not comment. Instead of returning to camp, the two warriors agreed to hunt while the opportunity was with them. Taking to the forest the two cats began formulating a plan, all the while, keeping their senses on full alert. They came to a stop when pawsteps and fluttering wings came to their ears. When the scent of prey caught struck their nostrils, they stood where they were to savor the smell. _About time!_

Before Windsoul could act none other than Fuzzytalon stopped him, himself. The tom blinked at his den-mate and at the sheathed paw that lay on his tail; he was about to respond but Fuzzytalon had a paw over his own muzzle and his ears twitched backwards.

_Regroup? _Windsoul hypothesized. The tom answered by backing away from the scent of delicious prey. The older cat shook his head before following him. When the smell of fresh-kill disappeared, he blinked at Fuzzytalon in annoyance. "What's the big idea," Windsoul snapped.

"They'll notice us if we charge," Fuzzytalon stated. "We circle around them, focus on the prey we know we can catch, and strike as one; remain silent and swift until then." the Windclan warrior thought as retreated in the opposite direction.

_Obviously,_ Windsoul thought with disbelief as he moved in the alternate direction. _What? He thinks I'll screw it up, or something?_

The morning sun appeared over the horizon by the time the two toms made it back to camp. Already, their home was beginning to stir as their clanmates awoke from their slumber. The kits were mewling in delight and the few remaining warriors stayed on their beddings, still asleep. Windsoul and Fuzzytalon greeted the sun-rise patrol before depositing their catch in the fresh-kill pile and heading off to their beds.

"Remind me as to why we catch prey before sunrise," Windsoul complained.

"It's for the good of the clan," Fuzzytalon yawned. "Besides, it gives me a chance to get better."

"You interested in being deputy," Windsoul meowed.

"Not really," the black warrior spoke nonchalantly. "All I care about is doing the best I can for my clan; if I am promoted for my actions, whatever happens - happens."

Windsoul snorted at his companion's respond. "Always the laid-back type, huh?"

"Whenever I can be."

A growl erupted from one of the nearby beds as the two warriors came closer. They turned to see Leafstorm casting a nasty glare toward them. Fuzzytalon bowed apologetically before heading toward his _"bed" _with Windsoul in pursuit.

"Honestly, cat," Windsoul whispered in disbelief. "How can you tolerate sleeping in a rabbit-hole?"

"I like my privacy," Fuzzytalon retorted with a hint of irritation. "I also like the idea of not having to share with my fellow 'mates. Now, if you are quite done..." the Bombay tom snapped before shutting his eyes and descending into sleep.

The Windclan warrior sighed before retreating to his bed and falling over. _I am so exhausted._ The self-proclaimed, fastest cat live moaned. Blinking his eyes, Windsoul, too, begin to lose consciousness. While doing so, thoughts began to swirl within his psyche. Originally, Windsoul was ecstatic of the idea of Starclan choosing him to save his clan, but he soon realized that the burden of it was just as dreadful. Upon realizing that the clans were destined to face an unknown enemy, he had to push himself past his limits and become even stronger.

_I must become strong. Strong enough that I won't have to see my 'mates suffer._

Uncertainty jabbed at the dark warrior's spine like a pike from a twoleg trap. Tension was growing between all four clans and it wouldn't be long before an all-out war would come into fruition. Ever since the discovery of the mutilated corpses, every tom, molly, queen, and kit had been on edge. Demands as to how and why these serial killings were taking place, and who was causing it became the talk within camp; no matter where one would travel to, the young and old would chatter on about the sins that were happening within their border. Blackstar, Shadowsoul's ambitious tyrant, ordered all of his warriors to scan the borders for anything that appears suspicious. Oh, how he loathed his existence thus far.

"Have you discovered anything?" The black tom faced his ally, Dusktail, who had returned from the bushes with a grim expression.

"I fear not," he reported.

The warrior let an irritated growl escape his throat as he stared out into the blackened forest. In all his years, Shadowsoul has never felt useless or weak until recently. The murders and his ambitions were one headache he could handle, but his relationship with the foolish Windclan molly, Auburnheart made it worse. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind of these distractions but to no avail. _Why must Starclan curse me with these foolhardy tasks?_ The tom mentally screamed.

"You know," Dusktail began. "As we discussed earlier, it is possible that these murders are not happening here in the forest, but someplace farther apart."

"I know, Dusktail," Shadowsoul retorted. "It was already theorized that these murders are not just happening within the four territories, but are being brought from neighboring lands and placed here. You, yourself, speculated that these rouges are dragging these bodies across the borders and left inside in an attempt to frame the opposing side!"

"I did," Dusktail admitted. "However, I am disturbed at the current situation. Everything that has happened thus far is unusual."

Shadowsoul stayed silent.

"Hear me out," Dusktail continued. "Originally, when the first body was discovered at the edge of our border it was assumed that it was some rouge that was slain by a larger predator. Next, we found another cat and it was a kittypet body mutilated and smelled of Riverclan marsh. After that -"

"What is your point," Shadowsoul snapped.

"Is it not obvious? Some-cat or some creature is going to extreme lengths to kill these cats and place them here - these specific locations. To make things worse, this is happening to the other clan cats at an alarming rate, and it won't be long before this happens to one of our own."

Shadowsoul allowed Dusktails words to sink in. What his companion said did make sense; these were neither coincidence nor accidents. It was painfully obvious that these attacks were carefully planned out, but who would be maniacal enough to be able to do this and why? It just didn't make since at all. Just as Shadowsoul was beginning to connect the invisible puzzles, a violent roar sounded from afar and both cats stood ready in bewilderment.

"What in the name of Starclan-"

Before Shadowsoul could finish that line, a brown-and-yellow tom with sky blue eyes flew from the bushes and landed before the two toms.

"Silentvoice," Dusktail questioned. "What's wrong?"

The mute warrior did not respond; instead, he turned toward the opposite direction and flicked his ears, indicating that something was amiss.

"This can't be good..." Shadowsoul muttered.


End file.
